1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an interlock braking system for motorcycles. More particularly, the invention relates to an interlock braking system for motorcycles having front and rear wheel brake units connected to a single master cylinder which generates pressure when force is exerted on a brake pedal.
2. Description of Relevant Art
An interlock brake system for motorcycles having front and rear wheel brake units connected to a master cylinder which generates pressure when force is applied to a brake pedal has been generally known. In such a system, the generated pressure serves as a driving force to drive each of the brake units for braking both the front wheel and the rear wheel simultaneously, thereby simplifying the braking operation.
In such an interlock braking system, however, because braking of the front and rear wheels is effected by operation of the brake pedal as set forth above, one of the wheels is likely to become locked when driving in slippery areas, such as on an icy road surface. Thus, such wheel lock phenomenon has been a serious problem with respect to known systems.
The present invention effectively overcomes such problem attendant conventional interlock braking systems for motorcycles.